Counted Sorrows Chapter 2: Crash
by bananapancakes21
Summary: What happens after the Wizard returns to Gotham. Chapter 2 of Counted Sorrows


By afternoon the next day the Wizard was far out of Oz. The basket on the balloon shook violently, tossing the Wizard all over the balloon nearly falling out. Even though the Wizard thought the basket blew from only the wind he checked to make sure, sticking his face out of the balloon trying to feel even the slighest breeze.

"I'm going to be dead if I don't stop scaring myself like that." The Wizard said to himself shakily.

"Darn right Mr. Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Suddenly Irji appeared in front of him. He wore only simple clothes: a white polo and khaki pants with bare feet. His face was beautiful, soft blue eyes, a slightly crooked Roman nose that was just the perfect length. Down the side of his face was an ususual pattern of blue diamond, the birthmark made him stand out from many other Arjiki's. One thing was for sure though, he did not look like a priest.

"You...I know who you are-"

"Save it. You know, but you don't care. Let's leave it at that." Irji said as if last words. He walked over to the edge of the balloon, and shook it as he did before to scare the Wizard.

"Sweet Oz!" The Wizard cried clutching his heart. "Never do that! I'll be dead before the trip is even over! Is that what you want?"

"What I intended, Mr. Wizard, was not to hurt you I'm not like my father and he was not that wicked. Not as you are."

"Me wicked? What ever do you mean Priest?"

"You've destroyed Oz, along with the only woman who could ever bring the country peace. You've killed my brother, his wife, and other two children. Nothing is left in the land I used to call home, you sir should be the one called wicked." Irji crossed his arms, completely serious. The Wizard became nervous from the stare he was given and turned away.

"You have me wrong sir."

"I have figured you. Elphaba had you figured out, she could've saved Oz from this peril. Soon, I'm sure, Oz will be in ruins. Is that what you wanted?" Irji sat in the balloon, they were nearing land, maybe another few hours he thought. "I have decided to come see where you come from, figure you more, and see why you are the way you are."

"Bah! You think you can surivive my country? You are more of an idiot than Morrible! Gotham is worse than Quadling Country!"

"Worse? Sir, I beg to differ, you haven't been to Gotham in fifteen, twenty years. Things change, and hardly ever remain the same. With you gone things could've gotten better."

"That means what? My city is better off without me? I was merely a mechanic, working with cogs, gears, things of that sort. If I recall, mechanics come and go within years, what would've changed?" The Wizard paused to think. "Don't even tell me human nature turned into goodness, I'll hear none of it!"

"You are speaking true sir, humanity has yet even strived to reach goodness; You sir are an example: You come seeking goodness, and in our goodness extract the wickedness, shove it in our faces, then blame others. Human nature has not changed in goodness, but wickness, my wicked Wizard. Sometime though, people try to save the world from it's own downfall: heroes like Saint Aelphaba, or a normal Animal such as the one you murder Doctor Dillamond. He could have saved so many, if that is not your idea of a hero then..what is it pray tell?"

"Now sir, you are acting like a priest. Leave me be, I hope we arrive soon. Gotham will be different than you picture it, I guarantee you. And as for my idea of a hero, I have none. How old are you?"

"18, sir."

"You have a long life ahead of you, so stop being an idiotic philosopher and be alive." For the rest of the flight the pair sat in silence, hours passed, night fell, and it even drizzled outside of the balloon. Gotham was merely a few miles away, and neither of the men grew restless.

The men slept in the balloon until, a strong blow of wind nearly took the balloon off course of Gotham. Luckily this is what awoke them, as Gotham was nearing. The Wizard wished for Irji not to touch his beloved balloon as he strained to cut sandbags, and operate the balloon at the same time, Irji struggled to maintain still so he stood and scouted for a clear spot to land. Irji quickly pointed out a clear patch of trees but the Wizard fought just to disagree with him as he yanked the balloon into a city street: cars speeding by, city citizens everywhere. The Wizard looked onto the ground they were desending upon and suddenly changed his mind ten feet from the ground but it was too late, a massive truck blazed into the frail balloon basket breaking both of Irji's legs and killing the Wizard. Irji was knocked out of the balloon out onto a sidewalk, as people crowded around him one woman stood out from the rest and dragged him away to nurse his wounds. Her name was April.

----

A year and a half later Irji was still with April, she was now 22, him nearing 20. She had silky hair just past her shoulders, sharp green eyes, petite size, and the most friendly attitude a human being could have. She giggled whenever Irji said something funny, or did something stupid they acted as if they've been friends since forever.

"Darn bandage, hey Irji you 'ol bum help me with this." April giggled as Irji pretended to be asleep while she wrapped the bandage. Then she smiled Irji's favorite smile which made him fill with glee at his savior. She squirmed at the sight of the caked blood still on his legs, but giggled as he wiggled his toes in her face playfully. She stood clutching her pink miniskirt careful to make sure nothing was shown, she was up expecting her handywork: _Not bad_ she thought wishing Irji would leave soon, but partially wanting him to stay forever. She escaped the bedroom to the small kitchen to cook dinner for the both of them.

"Need any help in there April?" Irji called out getting up to go to her whether he needed her or not. He limped down the hallway, running his fingers through his thick blonde hair. Limping futher into the kitchen he noticed April's blonde head from behind the kitchen island. April stood taking out a pan most likely for bread, still not noticing Irji standing in the doorway.

"I'm-" April turned noticing Irji. "You should be in bed." She turned to ignore him once more.

"Ok," But this time when he looked at April his heart raced faster, faster. It wasn't what he believed, against his Ozian religion to feel this, was it what he thought? Love maybe? No, he was forbid. His thoughts raced just as fast as his heart getting faster and faster until he felt dizzy. "Have I ever told you about we came from, the Wizard and I?" He suddenly asked.

"No, no you haven't." She gazed upon his face of blue diamond, admiring the beauty of it. She had always wondered where he got the ususual birthmark, but never asked.

"We never realize just how close we come to disaster whether it's in love or everyday life." Looking away from April as he spoke. He stiffened as he stopped leaning on the kitchen island. April dropped the pan onto the island and grabbed Irji's arm just before he could leave.

"Why did you just say that? Something bothering you?" April looked compassionate, she was really worried.

"You're bothering me, I...think I've fallen..." Irji, said with a shy smile.

"Fallen?"

"For you."

"Puh-leeze, dont give me that crap, that was the worst pick-up I've ever heard. Don't make me puke, dinner's almost ready." She turned away from him blushing, she blushed because she never said words like 'crap' and she knew exactly how Irji felt. But was she sure she felt it too?

Irji reached down to her face, gently touching it, she closed her eyes as he kissed her softly. She reached to wrap her arms around his head, pulling him close never letting go. They kissed one another softy, quietly. April reached toward his face, his facial gems burning with passion like fire against her skin. It was almost a reminder of his existence. A safety zone where he retreated to divest himself of all other responsibilites. This new extreme for Irji elevated him to a zen-like state that shut everything else out. It was a new cleansing for the both of them as they moved together, blue diamonds on tan sand. A moment they'd both savor.

April let go for only a moment and smiled. "That was wicked."


End file.
